Top Model International: All-Stars (cycle 1)
Top Model International: All-Stars, Cycle 1 ''featured 10 contestants from previous cycles of the show. The show's first official all-stars season was announced during the live finale of cycle 8, however none of the finalists had been revealed. A month later, eight finalists were revealed, one from each cycle of the show. The fans had a chance to vote in two models on a poll, out of eight potential cast members, one from each cycle as well. After the poll had concluded, it was revealed that Altun Semsochi and Pilar Fernández were selected to compete on ''All-Stars. Supermodel Lena Kiefer was announced as the host of All-Stars, a week prior to the finalists announcement. Due to Vera Jung's busy schedule and her already hosting Top Model International. She will return for the show's ninth cycle, but will not be hosting future all-stars seasons. The winner of this cycle was 26 year-old Hosni Kader, who originally finished 4th in cycle 8, from . Prizes The prizes for this cycle of all-stars consisted of: * A 5-year modeling contract with IMG Models New York * A worldwide campaign and position as a spokesperson for Maybelline New York * A cover and six-page spread in Vogue Italia * A cover and feature in Glamour * A cash prize of USD $250,000 in the winning model's currency Format The prizes for All-Stars included another magazine cover, a spokesperson opportunity, more money and a longer modeling contract. Additionally, as opposed to a call-out order each week the show followed a format based on RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars. There will be two winners for each best photo, one wins the photo battle and one loses. The winner of the photo battle gets to eliminate one of the contestants who are up for elimination. Host Lena Kiefer and the judges decide on the top two, and the bottom two or three of each battle. However, who is eliminated is decided by the winner of the photo battle. Locations * Vienna, Episodes 1-7 * Phú Quốc, Episode 8 Episode summaries Episode 1 * Voted in by the fans: '''Altun Semsochi & Pilar Fernández * '''Best photo winners: '''Hosni Kader & Pilar Fernández * '''Bottom three: '''Altun Semsochi, Isha Tandukar & Maara Jüssi * '''Photo battle winner: '''Hosni Kader * '''Eliminated: '''Altun Semsochi '''Episode 2 * Best photo winners: '''Danielle Shoombe & Paulina Jiménez * '''Bottom three: '''Hosni Kader, Isha Tandukar & Mylène Nshimirimana * '''Photo battle winner: '''Paulina Jiménez * '''Eliminated: '''Mylène Nshimirimana '''Episode 3 * Best photo winners: '''Grace Rekangali & Hosni Kader * '''Bottom two: '''Danielle Shoombe & Pilar Fernández * '''Photo battle winner: '''Hosni Kader * '''Eliminated: '''Danielle Shoombe '''Episode 4 * Best photo winners: '''Maara Jüssi & Paulina Jiménez * '''Bottom two: '''Isha Tandukar & Katya Gavrilyuk * '''Photo battle winner: '''Maara Jüssi * '''Eliminated: '''Katya Gavrilyuk '''Episode 5 * Best photo winners: '''Hosni Kader & Paulina Jiménez * '''Bottom two: '''Maara Jüssi & Pilar Fernández * '''Photo battle winner: '''Paulina Jiménez * '''Eliminated: '''Maara Jüssi '''Episode 6 * Best photo winners: '''Hosni Kader (Danielle Shoombe) & Pilar Fernández (Katya Gavrilyuk) * '''Bottom three: '''Grace Rekangali, Isha Tandukar & Paulina Jiménez * '''Photo battle winners: '''Danielle Shoombe & Hosni Kader * '''Returned: '''Danielle Shoombe * '''Eliminated: '''Isha Tandukar '''Episode 7 * Best photo winners: '''Grace Rekangali & Pilar Fernández * '''Bottom three: '''Danielle Shoombe, Hosni Kader & Paulina Jiménez * '''Photo battle winner: '''Pilar Fernández * '''Eliminated: '''Danielle Shoombe '''Episode 8 * Final four: '''Grace Rekangali, Hosni Kader, Paulina Jiménez & Pilar Fernández * '''Advanced to final two: '''Hosni Kader & Pilar Fernández * '''Eliminated: '''Grade Rekangali & Paulina Jiménez * '''Final two: '''Hosni Kader & Pilar Fernández * '''Runner-up: '''Pilar Fernández * ''Top Model International: All-Star'':' Hosni Kader Contestants '''Wildcard results' Summaries Contestant progress Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot: '''Re-do from previous cycle *'Episode 2 photo shoot: Streets of Vienna *'Episode 3 photo shoot: '''Renaissance styled paintings *'Episode 4 photo shoot: 'Neon lights *'Episode 5 photo shoot: 'Mud in pairs *'Episode 6 photo shoot: ''20s Flapper women *'Episode 7 photo shoot: 'Flags of your country *'Episode 8 photo shoot: ''Vogue Italia covers; ''Glamour covers Photo battle guide * 'Episode 1 photo battle: '''Simple black and white beauty shots * '''Episode 2 photo battle: '''Adidas mock campaign * '''Episode 3 photo battle: '''All in pink * '''Episode 4 photo battle: '''Inspired by famous music videos * '''Episode 5 photo battle: '''All latex * '''Episode 6 photo battle: ''60s inspired * '''Episode 7 photo battle: '''Traditional garments of your country Notes